Wafer-level array cameras are growing in popularity and importance. Wafer-level array cameras may be made for different purposes. Wafer-level cameras may be manufactured with reduced camera height, as compared to a non-wafer-level cameras. Hence, the imaging lens of the wafer-level camera may have a shorter focal length. However, the imaging lens may cover less area in the image plane. To maintain the resolution, i.e., the total number of pixels, an extra lens or several extra lenses may be needed to cover additional area in the image plane. A wafer-level array camera may provide such a solution while maintaining the low camera height, made possible by wafer-level manufacturing, and maintaining a certain number of total pixels covered. In addition, a wafer-level array camera may be aimed for other purposes than to achieve reduced camera height, such as stereo camera functionality, visible and infra red dual camera functionality, array camera having multiple view angles functionality, etc. It is common practice singulate image sensor arrays from an image sensor wafer prior to disposing a wafer-level lens or a wafer-level lens array thereon.